


A Nothing Word

by PaleBlueEyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleBlueEyes/pseuds/PaleBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don't understand poetry. Please feel free to tell me this sucks :-)</p></blockquote>





	A Nothing Word

One thing that John knows  
Is that Hero is a nothing word  
It means nothing  
When you are on the ground  
On the floor  
You can't rise up and fight  
You can

You are at the mercy of the big guns  
When they win  
Hero is simply surviving  
With grace

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't understand poetry. Please feel free to tell me this sucks :-)


End file.
